


Les étoiles regardaient

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Duty, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Post-Reveal Love Square, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: They can never be, it can never happen. But anything is possible for one night.





	Les étoiles regardaient

**Author's Note:**

> I keep listening to The Night We Met by Lord Huron, and this is the result.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comment your thoughts, I appreciate any and all feedback as well as any and all comment.  
> Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

Marinette stared out at the stars from her balcony. The stars shone brightly, and it was almost as if they were all shining at her, for her. It was almost as if, for this one night only, the stars would grant her one wish.

And then they did, and Chat Noir appeared behind her on the balcony.

It had been a week since they’d discovered each others identities, a week since they’d even spoken.

Marinette turned to meet Chat’s vibrant, animal, green eyes. “ _Bonjour mon minou_ ,” she said softly, a smile gracing her lips.

Chat smiled back, a soft, small smile. He de-transformed and Adrien was left standing there.

When it was both of them, no masks, skin and souls bare, they both remembered the real reason they hadn’t talked.

The stars shone brightly, however, and it seemed like maybe they could ignore it.

Adrien took a step forward. “I’ve missed you.”

Marinette ran the rest of the way, and their arms were soon wrapped around each other. “I…I’ve missed you too.”

Adrien’s arms tightened around her. “We don’t need to miss each other.”

And there it was. The reason they hadn’t talked. Marinette pulled away.

“Adrien…we talked about this,” she said looking back to the city behind her, the city she was sworn to protect. “We have more important things that need our attention. We can’t be selfish.”

He spun her around and their eyes clashed. “I don’t believe that. I don’t believe that we can’t have this, that we have to ignore it.”

Marinette felt something in her crack, but she pushed forward. “We have a _duty_ , we can’t just-”

“I’ve spent my whole life doing what other people tell me to do, doing what I’m supposed to do,” he interrupted. “But I refuse. I won’t allow the world to deny me you. That would be the one thing I couldn’t take.”

Tears began to spill from her eyes, and she said, “Do you think this is easy for me?” She pulled away from his grasp, taking a step back. “You think it’s easy to just pretend like you don’t mean what you really mean to me? Do you think it’s easy to have to put everyone else above you? Do you think it's easy to have to act like I don’t dream about you every night, like you don’t consume my every thought, like I don’t love you?”

She took in a gasping breath, not allowing him to speak before she continued. “No, this is the worst thing I’ve ever had to endure. This is harder than any Akuma I’ve ever fought, and I _hate_ it because it’s not fair.”

Adrien’s eyes were wide, his lips parted. He looked like he was about to argue further, but he saw something in her that he saw stopped him. Instead he said, “Okay. You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Marinette ran a hand through her hair, leaning against her balcony. She shook her head. “Don’t be sorry…”

Adrien walked to her and stopped in front of her, their bodies mere inches apart. Their eyes met. “So what now?”

Marinette looked at her feet. “Now I suppose…we focus on what we have to do, and don’t speak of this until we’ve done all we’ve needed to do.”

For a second neither of them spoke, then Adrien was closing the distance between them, a hand beneath her chin, tilting her head so their eyes met. “Then if we never speak of this again, there are some things I have to tell you.”

She opened her mouth to object, but he silenced her. “I’ve known you from the moment I first looked into your eyes. For as long as I could remember, I wanted someone, the person who would be _my_ person. I was locked in that house, and I wanted someone who would set me free. When I looked into your eyes, I knew you were that person. It wasn’t long after that that I fell in love with you.

“You’re everything I could ever want, and the only reason I’m agreeing to wait is because you’re worth the wait. You are worth waiting centuries for, waiting for every star to die until there’s only darkness, and then waiting until the light comes back. You’re the light in my darkness. So I will wait because you are the soul my own was mean to find.”

He gently wiped the tears falling from her eyes, and at that moment, all the stars watching, Marinette grabbed him and kissed him.

“For this night,” she whispered against his lips. “For this one night we break every rule. We deserve it. We deserve each other.”

He kissed her hungrily, hands squeezing her in agreement.

Marinette could die at that moment and knew her soul would never leave him. He was right, their souls were meant to find each other, and because of that, their souls would never leave each other.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he said before bringing her lips back to his.

One night wasn’t enough, it would never be enough, but it was what they had. The stars watched, approving for this one night, and their souls became one.


End file.
